She Will Never Leave
by shady truth
Summary: Hermione knows her mother is lying. There is something in her house. Can she stop it before it stops her?...R&R..much better than the reveiw sounds!
1. The Begining

"Ughhh" Hermione sighed. " Ron, can't we talk about something other   
  
then the nomes that are in your garden at your mum's house!'  
  
"So you were listening" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ugggghhhh!" she moaned once more. "Yes. I sadly was listening.  
  
"There are nomes in your mum's garden. They 've always been there.  
  
They 're taking over the house. Your mum wants you to help her get them out,  
  
but you would have to miss the show down at the Three Broomsticks.   
  
They 're ugly little creatures-YES I HEARD THE WHOLE BLOODY THING!!!"   
  
she yelled so loud that others in the ice cream parlor turned around.   
  
"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts" she mumbled.   
  
The rest of the time it was silent, finishing they're ice cream sundays.  
  
Hermione stared out the window when they were done.It was so dark outside.  
  
There wasn't a star in the sky-just black "I need to go-and you,   
  
she started, you Obviously need to help you dear mum with those nomes."  
  
She got her purse and headed out the door, leaving Ron.   
  
He was getting even more annoying by the day.  
  
She walked all the way home. The cold night air made her breath puff  
  
out in tiny clouds. She her scarf around her nose. It was late, and  
  
she wanted to get home.Paranoia came over her at one point, sending  
  
chills down her spine, and she found herself runnung as fast as she could.  
  
Ron's boring conversation lingered in her head. They were still going out,  
  
but things were getting stale. She had grown up, during part of her summer.  
  
She found herself looking in the mirror more, and accually straightening  
  
her hair. She accually thought she looked good, and was pround she grew up.  
  
But Ron wasn't that way. He looked good, but he wasn't as mature as her.  
  
She didn't make a big deal over it though. Ron was..well, Ron. When   
  
she got to her door,she opened it very qietly. She knew her mother  
  
would not like it if she awoke to find Hermione just coming home at   
  
1 O' clock.She usually could stay out this late, but her mom had made   
  
her promise to come home early tonight. Hermione didn't know why.  
  
She tip-toed up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She changed into her pajamas, and tucked herself in bed.   
  
There was something wrong about how the house felt-then she reconized   
  
this feeling. It was the feeling of her dorm when she had just moved   
  
in at Hogwarts in her first year. Empty.   
  
The wind howled outside, and she was pretty sure that it was raining.   
  
She put on her robe, and opened her bedroom door again. She looked down  
  
the hallway, which was dark, and shadowed.The darkness was as thick as  
  
fog, and lumed over her head.Hermione stepped out of her  
  
room and suddenly, a large bang, a crash, then a flash of lightning  
  
flashed through the windows of the hall. The shadows danced, and flashed   
  
before her.   
  
"Ahhhh!" she shrieked. She relized it was just a storm coming in.  
  
She waited for her parents to dash out of they're bedroom door to   
  
comfort her, like they did when she was a child. Nope. No one came,   
  
and her heart sank even lower.Did they hear me? she wondered.  
  
Were they made at me for coming in late, and didn't bother to come?-no, they're no   
  
like that. They love me.   
  
A flash of lightning shown through the hall windows again, and she gave  
  
out a little whimper. She just stood there,halfway out of her room, and   
  
thought. It took a while before Hermione convinced herself that it was  
  
just a storm, her parentsjust didn't hear her, and that nothing was   
  
wrong tonight. She slowly, and quietly walked down the hall, which  
  
seemed to get longer, and longer as she walked.   
  
She took a deep, shakey breath, and walked on. She got to the light   
  
switch, and flicked it on-which did not work. The power was out. "Darn"  
  
she whispered to herself. She walked slowly to her parent's room.  
  
She knocked quietly. The lightning flashed again. "Mum...Pa? she   
  
whispered. Unable to get the words to come out any louder. She knocked   
  
again. Hermione turned the knob-locked. "Mum?" she said, her vioce shaking.  
  
She breathed heavy now. She was about to turn, and go back to her room, but there  
  
was a strange clicking noise from down stairs. She walked slowly down   
  
every step, and peeked around the corner to look into  
  
the kitchen. All she saw was black. She stumbled cabibet to cabinet,   
  
and finally found the flashlight.   
  
"Phhew" she said, happy it worked. The storm started to get worse.   
  
She tip-toed to the living room. Finally, with her flashlight, she  
  
headed back upstairs. She knocked on her mom's door one more time-no   
  
answer.  
  
She went into her room, and tucked herself in to bed. She was scared.   
  
She drifted off to sleep, only to be awoke many times by thunder, and   
  
the flash of lightning. "I can not stand this" she said, getting up.   
  
"What is going on?" She ran back to her parent's room. This time, it   
  
was unlocked.She tried to flip on the lights, and suprisingly it worked.   
  
But no one was in the room. The bed was made, and there was clothes   
  
laid out, but no one was there.  
  
Hermione started to get mad, rather than scared. She ran down stairs,   
  
switched on the lights, and ran outside, in nothing but her robe.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing outside in nothing but a robe?" a familiar   
  
vioce called.  
  
'How-Uh!-I can't believe you would play tricks on me!' she screamed to her mom.  
  
'Whats going on?" her father said smiling, coming up from the basement.   
  
'You had me scared stiff-' she tried to go on, but her mother interupted her.  
  
'Now, her mom said, putting an arm over her,'You know how we feel when your not home."  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Sorry mum'' she said. 'So this was all a trick?'  
  
'No,' her father said. "Just good timing'  
  
"What?" Hermione said confussed.   
  
Hermiones mom hugged her. 'The lights went off, and your father and I   
  
went to fix them'Her father came over to her. "Then we saw you sneaking   
  
in, and thought we'd teach you a lesson'Hermione pushed her hair out of   
  
her eyes, and for the first time in her life, felt stupid.  
  
'wait,' Hermione said, still confussed. 'How did you get the door to   
  
lock, then unlock?'Her mom and Dad looked at each other. Hermione saw   
  
the nervous look in her mom's eyes.Something was going on.   
  
'Hermione, why don't you go to bed' her Dad said. He went in the house.  
  
'Mom?' Hermione said. 'Why did you want me home early tonight?'  
  
Her mother looked at her, then put a arm over her shoulder.  
  
'Come, lets get you to bed'  
  
Hermione was to tired to argue. She went in her bed and fell fast   
  
asleep.  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! More chapters should be coming!~~~**** 


	2. If on one believes

Hermione got up in the morning to find all her clothes thrown on the floor.   
  
All of her red clothes were in a pile, and all of her black robes were  
  
in a pile. The rest were scattered all over her room. 'What the-Mum?'  
  
she called. Her mom came in. 'Yes?' she said looking at the clothes with   
  
a sense of fear.   
  
'Mum, said Hermione, "Are you doing laundry.?'  
  
'Uh, yes, I am..uh, better get to it.' Her mom was an awful liar.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and got dressed.   
  
She went down stairs, and heard her mother taking to her father.  
  
Hermione stood queitly, and listened, making sure they wouldn't see her.  
  
'We don't know whats going to happen' her mom said, anger in her vioce.  
  
'Ughh..Usually Hermione is at Hogwarts, so we know shes not in danger'  
  
'We can't tell her', her Dad replied " It will scare her-maybe this will  
  
go away before it gets any worse'  
  
'Maybe' her mother said. Her vioce was shaky.  
  
Hermione walked in, pretending to be clueless of what they just said.  
  
'Good Morning' she said. Her Father nodded.   
  
'Here you go, 'Mione' her mother said, putting a pancake on her plate.  
  
Hermione ate her breakfast, then went upstairs for some reading.   
  
She opened the book 'Supernatural Forces' and immediatly, knew it would help.  
  
All day she spent her time reading. Each page made Hermione wonder more,  
  
and more, if something WAS in her house. If that something was in her house  
  
she knew she would have to get all the information she could on it, and   
  
quick. The day passed on, and the book seemed so long, but Hermione didn't mind.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. Her dad came in in his suit. He kissed her on  
  
the cheek.   
  
"I have a very important business assignment in Lennington" he said.  
  
'I'll be gone for a week. You will stay with your mother until I get back'  
  
"She is going to apply for a job-finally' her father chuckled. "And  
  
she will be gone for two days, shes leaving Sunday" "Okay?'  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh' Hermione said, to busy reading to completly understand what he  
  
was saying. "I'll be fine" Hermione's phone rang, and her father walked  
  
out of the room. Hermione put down her book, and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hermione?" it was Ron.  
  
"oh, hello..what did you call for?"  
  
"Mione'I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to.."  
  
"Ron, I know, but..It was really my fault, you didn't do anything"  
  
"So, you want to hang out tonight?"  
  
"Ah...well,..fine,..okay"  
  
"I'll be at your door at nine"  
  
"Yeah. okay"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Hermione hung up the phone. She opened the book again. Her day went on,  
  
and Hermione thought about what-or who-the ghost could be. She spent so much time  
  
thinking that she didn't even get dressed for her date. The doorbell  
  
rang. "Hermione..its Ron" her mom called from downstairs. She threw on  
  
a blue skirt, and a matching blue jacket. Hermione dashed down the stairs. "I'll  
  
be back at twelve" she said to her mom. Her mother pushed the hair out  
  
of her daughter's eyes. "Have fun" he said as Hermione headed at the door with  
  
Ron.  
  
They walked to the park. It was beautiful, and the sun was setting,  
  
making the park look like it was made of gold. They sat on one of the  
  
benches. "Whats the matter, Hermione" Ron said, looking into her eyes.  
  
His hair fell in red whisps, halfway covering his light eyes. They stared  
  
at each other for a while, lost in thoughts. He kissed her. "Do you believe  
  
in..." she stopped. "What?" he asked. "No, its stupid" "You can tell me"  
  
"Fine..Do you..Do you..believe in ghosts?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "You know there   
  
are ghosts" he laughed. "Don't you remember Nearly Headless Nick?" Oh, yes  
  
I do" she looked him in the eye. "Ghosts that can hurt you" Ron looked away,  
  
still looking like she was crazy. "Do you remember Peves?,he played awful tricks"   
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "Ughhh" she sighed. "I mean..ghosts in the..in the muggle world"  
  
She continued. "Ghosts in my house?" Ron stood up. "Hermione, are you bloody  
  
mad? There are no ghosts in your house-God! are you crazy!" Ron was cracking up.  
  
"No, Ron, I'm not. I should of never even told you!..see you later"  
  
"Hermione!..C'mon! Hermione!" Ron called for her as she walked further  
  
down the road.   
  
  
  
Please Reveiw!!! :) 


	3. Hello Harry

Hey everyone!! Please read and reveiw. More chapters coming!  
  
Beleive me..it gets MUCH better!  
  
The days went on, and they all seemed the same. It was Sunday, and Hermione  
  
woke up, and got dressed. Every time she woke up, something was out of place,  
  
or odly placed on her bed. Hermione would ask her mother eash time about  
  
this, and she would get the same answer, "Oh, don't worry about it, Mione'"  
  
Hermione went down stairs, and saw her mom making breakfast. Her mother   
  
had over-dosed on perfume, and her hair was in a neat bun on the top of her head.  
  
She was wearing a nice dress, with a tan jacket.   
  
"Mum" Hermione asked. "Is it Sunday already?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione," her mother said laughing. Her mom brushed the hair out  
  
of Hermione's eyes. Hermione's hair was always frizzy when she didn't straighten it.  
  
"Sit down here, Hermione, and eat your breakfast-I have to go"  
  
"Mum, good luck on your job" Hermione said, eating her oatmeal.  
  
"Oh, and Harry called"  
  
"Harry?!?" she shouted, leaping up from the table, and taking the phone.  
  
"oh" her mother teased "and you say you don't have a crush on him" Her mom  
  
giggled.   
  
"Mmmumm! Hermione moaned.   
  
"Listen to me" her mother said seriously.  
  
"I will be back in two days. Dad should get home on Tuesday, or Wednesday,  
  
depending on traffic." You know.." Hermione interupted. "The Weasleys have a   
  
fireplace that-"her mom cut her off. If you need me, call me on my cell. I love you"  
  
Her mother kissed her on the cheek, and left, beeping the horn of her car   
  
as she drove past.  
  
Hermione went upstairs, and straightened her hair. Than she called Harry.  
  
"Hello?" Harry answered.  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad to hear from you, I missed you so much"  
  
"How are you Hermione?"  
  
"Good-but you wouldn't know how much I miss magic, and Hogwarts, and-"  
  
"Believe me, Hermione, I know"  
  
"So how are you and Ron doing?"  
  
"uhh..thats..over"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah..are you still with Ginny?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well..I can't wait to see you"  
  
"Yeah, I miss you. Well, Hermione-I got to go..Bye"  
  
"Bye Harry, call me soon"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Hermione hung up the phone. She looked in the mirror. She DID look good.  
  
She wondered if Harry would think so when she went back to Hogwarts. She  
  
looked for her book about the supernatural. It was on her bed, ripped into  
  
so many peices that someone must of spent a long time trying to ruin it.   
  
It almost looked as if it had been singed. There was a knock a the door.  
  
Hermione went down and opened it, only to see Ron, looking nervous.  
  
"Look Hermione" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing to make you mad, but-"  
  
"come here, let me show you something" Ron looked excited.  
  
When they got there his smile faded. "Thats what you wanted to show me?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look, and handed him the parts of the book.  
  
"Hermione" Ron said making a joke"Next time you get mad at me-don't take  
  
it out on a book!"   
  
"Oh, ha ha ha! I didn't do this! Don't you see, there IS a ghost in my house.  
  
I'll show you-spend the night" Ron's face got red and he smiled.  
  
Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.   
  
"JUST to prove to you that I'm right" she smiled. 


	4. The Haunting Starts

I finally did the next chapter-Yaaaaaay! lol! Read, and PLEASE review..  
  
what you say counts!! Tell me what you think!!! :)  
  
It was about twelve, and Ron and Hermione were watching a movie. She   
  
deciced to give him a break. "Ron" Hermione said smiling. "Can you get me   
  
a drink?, Pleeeease?" Ron stared as her. "Fine-I'll get it!" she screamed,   
  
but soon was laughing. Ron followed her, and put his arms around her waist.   
  
She giggled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him   
  
again, this time longer-  
  
-CRASH!!! BANG!!!BOOM!!!  
  
"What was that?!?" Hermione screamed.   
  
"It was from upstairs" Ron said still holding her.  
  
"C'mon we have to go see-" "Hermione..do we HAVE to? Ron said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
They went upstairs. Nothing. They went into her room.   
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione-' Ron tried to comfort her, but he knew this was too much to  
  
try to comfort. Her room was a mess. Her matress off her bed, her makeup, all  
  
in piles depending on color, and her mirror broken. Pillows were everywhere,  
  
and her phone was ripped out of the wall. Oh the wall, written in a red  
  
substense, were the words:  
  
You know I'm here  
  
Hermione stepped back. Ron gulped. "We can fix this-" he started.  
  
"Don't you see? Ron, theres something in my house. Something I need to stop"  
  
"Hermione, why don't we go to my house?" Ron told her. "My mum will be  
  
glad to see you"  
  
"No, Ron!' she said, crying. "Remember, you lied to your mom. She doesn't  
  
know you spending the night. I have to stop this"  
  
Ron came over to her, and kissed her passionatly. Hermione stared into his  
  
eyes. Suddenly, she remembered her love for him. Ron put his arm over her.  
  
Even if Hermione was fifteen, she loved this comforting gersture.   
  
"Hermione" Ron said, " How are you going to stop this if you don't know  
  
what is causing this?" Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said looking in his eyes. "Don't leave me alone...don't leave  
  
me alone in this house..I..I'm scared" Hermione's vioce was shaky.  
  
Ron looked at her. She was so beautiful, and he hated to see her sad.   
  
"Hermione, I'm not going to leave you. I would never do that. Here, lets go  
  
downstairs, and..and we'll watch the rest of the movie. We'll sleep down  
  
stars, to." "Okay?" Hermione nodded, and they went down stairs. Ron and Hermione shared the couch.  
  
Hermione cried most of the time, but eventually she stopped. Hermione ran her   
  
finger across Ron's face. They kissed, and soon the kisses were getting deeper.  
  
She was so tired though, and fell asleep by Ron's side.   
  
Sorry its short..homework, school, friends..that crap..R&R 


	5. Shes here with me

Hey..R&R ppls~~!  
  
"Hermione?..Hermione?..Hello..Wake up, would ya!" Ron pushed Hermione off the coach  
  
and she fell with a thud. "Thanks, Ron!" she said sleepily. "You phone was ringing,  
  
so I answered it. It's Harry-he really wants to talk to you" "Give me that!" Hermione   
  
grabbed the phone, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
"Hey Mione'"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Hey, I thought you said you and Ron were over?"  
  
"Well..he is just over here because.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you already think I'm crazy, there is a ghost-or something in my house"  
  
"No, Hermione..I beleive you. Has it hurt you?"  
  
"No..but my room, its trashed"  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that.."  
  
Ron came over and put his hands around Hermione's waist. She pulled away.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, no not you, Harry..I was talking to Ron"  
  
"ooooh"  
  
"No..um..he just..he, uh..he stepped on my foot-so I told him to get off"  
  
"Okay, well if your busy"  
  
"No- I can talk longer"  
  
Ron kissed her neck.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione screeched. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why-I was just kissing-" Hermione  
  
cut him off. "I know stop kissing the-um.."  
  
"Whats going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..Ron was..he,..he was..doing something terribly stupid"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, he does that a lot"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, Hermione..I guess you busy with Ron so-"  
  
"no, I'm most sertinly not!"  
  
"Well, I have to go"  
  
"Good bye Harry. Call again"  
  
She hung up the phone. "What were you doing?" Ron looked at her strange.  
  
"Whats is wrong with you today?" he said, as he got out something to eat.  
  
"Me! Your the one touching me!"she screamed. "You didn't seem to mind last night!"  
  
Ron shouted. Hermione looked at Ron. "You NEED to fix your hair" "ME!"  
  
he shouted again. "Look at yours!" He went over to her and pushed it out of   
  
her eyes. She smiled. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I'll go upstairs,   
  
and fix it"  
  
Hermione went upstairs, and was in shock. She had forgotten how bad her room was.  
  
It was almost like last night was just a bad dream-but now, now she could see it was  
  
reality. Everything was the same as it had been last night-except one thing.  
  
The words "You know I'm here" Were now "HELP ME" Hermione's eyes grew  
  
huge. "I..I dont know how" she said quietly. She ran out of the room, with her  
  
straightener. "But I will try" she said, feeling as if someone was right  
  
behing her. "I'll try"  
  
Ron was at the table, eating. "Hermione?" he said, looking concerned.  
  
"Whats the matter?"  
  
"Nothing" she said "Listen, I know it may be a lot of work- but can you help me  
  
with my room?" "Sure" he said smiling.  
  
The rest of the day they were cleaning. Soon, Hermione's room looked perfect.   
  
This suprised her. Even the writing on the wall was gone. "Thanks" she said to Ron"  
  
"I couldn't have even lifted the matress alone" "No problem" He kissed her.  
  
The phone rang from down stairs. Hermione and Ron ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione-is that you? Is Ronald Weasley there? I need to speak to him"  
  
Hermione handed the phone to him. "Its..your mum" Ron looked scared.  
  
"Hello..mum"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Spending the night I see! Your going to get a lot for that!"  
  
"Mum..I"  
  
"Your going to be halping me with those nomes for a month!"  
  
"But mum, I-"  
  
"Get you self home!-NOW!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ron hung up the phone. "Ouch" he said looking at Hermione. "I can't stay   
  
tonight. My mum wants me home. But Hermione-you can come with me.."  
  
"No.." Hermione said. "I wouldn't want you in more trouble. I'll...I'll be  
  
fine. Trust me" Hermione wished she could really believe she was going to be fine.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ron kissed her on the cheek, and left.  
  
The house was quiet.   
  
But it was not empty.  
  
Hermione knew she wasn't the only one there.  
  
She could feel it. 


	6. Get me off this earth

NEW CHAPTER~~! These are going very good. so R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione knew this night she would be alone. Well, not alone, but, well you know.   
  
She tried to forget that fact. She would walk into the kitchen, and   
  
feel as if someone was watching her. She couldn't escape from the feeling.  
  
This feeling was terrible. Lonely, and distressed, and it loomed over the house  
  
like a storm. It was about ten, and Hermione sat on her bed, and as usual,  
  
reading a book. It was called: "When Spirits are in Need" This time it was hard  
  
for her to read the book, not because the words were complicated , but because  
  
it was so hard to erase the feeling from her mind, that someone was staring over  
  
her shoulder. She tried to read, but things started to happen. Pencils  
  
on her desk would slide from side to side. The pages of the book from under her   
  
nose would flip, then stop, making it hard for Hermione to read. It was quite  
  
strange..the spirit was doing nothing to help her help it. Whispers would sound in  
  
Hermione's ears repeating the same thing, "Get me out of this world"  
  
It made Hermione want to run.   
  
Hermione was reading downstairs, when a crash came from her room. "Not again"  
  
she said, going up the stairs. She looked at the clock-midnight. Same time  
  
her room was ruined last. Once again, the book she had laid on her bed so  
  
she could go find another, was torn. She had read this book already, and   
  
finished each page, but now it was torn open, and next to it was a strange sight.  
  
Tiny pieces of paper were laid out, each with a letter on it, spelling:  
  
HE IS AFTER ME AND HE WILL GET YOU TO  
  
"Oh my God" she said, leaning down to study the sight. "There is more than  
  
one spirit in this house." The pencils on her desk went wild, spinning and whirling,  
  
until eventually, they came to a stop, all positioned on her. She ran  
  
down stairs. "Leave me alone!" she shouted. She grabbed the phone, and called  
  
Ron.  
  
"Hello?" it was Mrs. Weasley  
  
"This is Hermione-I need to talk to Ron"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, Ron is asleep-and you should be to-"  
  
"Please, I don't have much time"  
  
"Well, I don't know-he worked very hard today"  
  
"He will be happy to hear from me"  
  
"You not..pregnant.." Mrs. Weasley said slowly.  
  
"No! I just need to talk to Ron"  
  
"Honey, he's sleeping!" Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEN WAKE HIM UP!"  
  
"Well, if your going to talk to me like-"  
  
Hermione hung up. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. She heard someone talking  
  
upstairs. She went up, unable to see much, because the lights were off,  
  
and was amazed. She saw someone-not a regular person though, glowing,  
  
and gliding down the hall was NOT regular!  
  
"He will get me" she said. Hermione could not tell much about this   
  
person, all she knew was that she was in a white gown. An unhappy  
  
feeling went over Hermione. She wanted to run, but her legs would not work.  
  
"Oh..my..God.." was the only thing she could manage to say.  
  
The figure glided like a shadow, fading, and getting brighter, as it came closer.  
  
"He wants to kill me" it said in a hollow, whisper.  
  
"W-W-who is he?" Hermione said.  
  
The figure looked afraid, and disappeared.  
  
Hermione looked around. Dark.  
  
BOOM!!   
  
Objects came out from the rooms, and pelted Hermione.  
  
She screamed, and ran.   
  
"No!" she heard the girl scream.  
  
A bloodcurdling screech sounded, a moan, then a crash.  
  
It was then silent. Hermione knew this was going to be a long night.  
  
She ran to the phone. She dialed her mother's number.  
  
"Hello?" said a tired voice.  
  
"Mum! who is at are house!" Hermione said, crying.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione what's happening?' her mother sounded so worried  
  
that Hermione wondered if she was already in her car, driving home.  
  
"Mum! she needs help!"  
  
"Hermione-I'll be home soon-"  
  
"Help me!" She said as a chair from the table slid into her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The phone was dead. Chairs raced around the kitchen, forks and knifes fell out of drawers.  
  
All Hermione could do was watch. The table levitated, then fell, with a   
  
crash. "Oh..my..God!" was the only thing she could say.   
  
As the plates flew out of the cabinet she heard a voice.   
  
It started as a whisper, then into a shriek of bloody murder.  
  
'He will get you..He will get you!..HE WILL GET YOU!!!  
  
Hermione let out a cry. "Help!"  
  
Screams and cries yelled in her house, hurting her ears.  
  
As soon as it started, it was over. Silence. Hermione, who was in a   
  
ball on the ground, stood up. She just stood there, in a trance, until her mother got   
  
home.  
  
Hermione and her mother sat at the table. "Let me tell you the story"  
  
Her mom said.  
  
"A young girl once lived in this house. She was a little older than you.  
  
Her father would hit her-he was a bad man, he would drink, and take drugs.  
  
She had no mother..she died in a car accident. Her father told her, if she  
  
ever told anyone, he would kill her. She was in a terrible situation.  
  
She went through her life, not speaking a word of what her father did to her.  
  
But, one day, she told her grandmother. After that, the police came to their  
  
house, and her father denied everything. When they asked her, she told the truth.  
  
As the police grabbed her father, he told her he would not die until she  
  
was dead and berried. The rest of her life, she lived with her grandmother.  
  
She was always paranoid, and would wake up in a cold sweat every night.  
  
Finally, it got the best of her. No one knows how she killed herself, but one  
  
night her grandmother found her on the floor in her bedroom-which is know your-  
  
dead. Her spirit would come back every year-usually you were at Hogwarts  
  
when it happened. Her soul is still afraid, and she does not realize she is dead."  
  
"Mum?" Hermione said, cleaning blood of her arm.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is only one spirit in this house?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She is afraid-she need help"  
  
"She is also dangerous. She runs from what is not there, and her energy  
  
creates horrible things to happen."  
  
Hermione winced as her mother cleaned off her wound.  
  
"Will she leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Her presence will always be here, fearing what is not on this earth"  
  
Hermione listened closely.  
  
""Trapped in her own fears, running from the life she had-but she can't get away.  
  
She can't get away from this painful fear. A fear that hurt her so much- it  
  
killed her."  
  
Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"But, how can I help her?"  
  
"You can't" her mother said. "She is trapped in this world..and she will  
  
never leave"  
  
Hermione felt her eyes burn, and soon, felt hot tears stream down her face.  
  
"Get some sleep Hermione. You only have two weeks until you go back to   
  
Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione smiled, and slowly went upstairs. Every step she took, she felt her.  
  
Right by her side. Lonely, in pain, afraid,....and trapped. 


	7. Painful Darkness

Im sorry I haven't been updating!!!!! School..you know. :)   
  
My mum is going crazy thinking of what you said to her, Hermione." Ron  
  
laughed. She still can't believe it was her sweet, little Hermione.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"What, now your mad at me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Oh, don't do this, Mione'"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"I know you don't-now talk"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Look, Ron...I don't have time to play games"  
  
"Can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Shit, Ron! Leave me alone!"  
  
Hermione hung up the phone.   
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice" her mother said "But I understand-you have  
  
been through a lot lately.  
  
Hermione shrugged, then mumbled "He just gets on my nerves a lot."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Listen Hermione, I have to go to work..but I will be back  
  
before seven..Okay?" "Sure" Hermione said. "Maybe you would want to go  
  
somewhere with Ron, or-"  
  
"No way I'm spending another second with him" Hermione   
  
"Okay-okay!" her mom kissed her and dashed out the door.   
  
The phone rang, and Hermione groaned.  
  
"Hello, Ron" she grumbled.  
  
"Hermione-what did I do?!? Ron said.  
  
"Stop calling me!"   
  
"Oh, Come on, Mione! Tell me!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause..."  
  
"Ha! You don't even have a reason!"  
  
"Well..." Hermione tried to hold it in, but she burst into laughter.  
  
"So..you still mad?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"AGGH!"  
  
"Okay, then. Bye" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine...Bye"  
  
Hermione smiled. Sometimes she loved taunting Ron. She went upstairs.   
  
"Only a few days until I go back to Hogwarts"she said. "Yes!"   
  
A few hours later, the phone rang again. But this time it was her mom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hermione I'm stuck in traffic-"  
  
Hermione froze. She didn't want to be in this house alone. No, she couldn't  
  
do it-she wouldn't. Hermione didn't know what to say. Suddenly that feeling  
  
went over her-cold, hollow, lonely, and angry-trapped.   
  
"Mum, I can't do it!-I can't stay alone in this house!   
  
"Hermione-call Mrs. Weasley..ask if you can stay."  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Fine" I love you...Bye"  
  
"Bye..Hermione...stay safe. I'm sure you will be fine"  
  
Hermione dialed the phone, the feeling suffocating her.   
  
"Hello?" It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Look-this is Hermione, uh, I know I was rude to you before, but I really  
  
need some help. Can I stay over at your house tonight?..Please?"  
  
"Thank you, Honey, for apologizing."  
  
"So I can?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't. We are going to Ron's grandmother's house tonight"  
  
"Oh-well,-"  
  
"Would you like to come along?"  
  
The feeling got so strong that Hermione could barely breath.  
  
""I-"  
  
"Hello?" Hermione could tell the phone was dead..but she didn't want to   
  
believe it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She looked at the clock. It was about nine. Hermione got blankets off her  
  
bed from upstairs, and set up a bed on the couch. There was no way she   
  
would spend her night in her room when the clock struck twelve.   
  
But the time did come. Hermione thought she would die. The feeling was  
  
stronger than ever and Hermione thought it would kill her. She struggled  
  
to stay strong, and not to cry. Hermione sat in the living room, reading   
  
a book. It started at this time. Hermione watched as a pencil rolled across   
  
the table. Then the table, moving from side to side. She closed her eyes   
  
tight, and felt those same hot tears drip down her face. "Don't kill me" she   
  
whispered .The light flashed, and with a bang, everything was dark. She   
  
breathed heavy. But heard someone else in the room. Breathing, panting..  
  
crying. "Hello?" Hermione whispered. She talked louder "Hello?" Hermione   
  
still sat in the chair..she didn't want to move. The crying grew louder,   
  
and Hermione felt as though someone was beside her. Hermione could feel her   
  
breathing right in her seat. This was so strong that Hermione knew, if the   
  
lights went on, someone would be sitting there, right where she was. But   
  
Hermione couldn't see. The darkness swallowed her. The crying grew louder.   
  
She heard crashes, and guessed that things were flying around the room.   
  
The crying became moaning, painful, moans that made Hermione shiver.   
  
She swallowed. Hermione lifted her hand, and placed it on what she thought   
  
was a person. She was shaking now. It WAS a person-but something was   
  
different. It was cold. Hermione's hand went numb as she touched the   
  
thing again. The crying went on, getting louder. Hermione turned, in an   
  
effort to blindly face the spirit. "Your-your-..dead" she whispered to the   
  
spirit. The moaning turned into screams, and something smacked Hermione   
  
to the ground. All Hermione felt was pain, as she tried to stand. Hermione   
  
thought for sure she would die. Her whole body was ice cold, and no matter   
  
how she tried, she couldn't move. She felt something stick into her, and   
  
she screamed. She didn't know what it was, but like a knife, it pierced her   
  
in the stomach-over, and over. Hermione felt the darkness get thicker, as she   
  
held her stomach on a ball on the floor. What she thought was the table crashed   
  
onto her, making her scream in pain. She felt her warm blood gushing out of her   
  
cold body, flowing into her hands. She closed her eyes, as tears dripped down   
  
her face, and watched as the darkness consumed her. 


	8. The Hospital

please R&R...  
  
"Hermione? Baby, please wake up. C'mon honey, open your eyes."  
  
Hermione tried to move but found it was too painful. She tried to open  
  
her eyes but found that hard to do to. She was trapped in her mind, and   
  
her body lay lifeless. She wanted to speak, but it seemed impossible. It all  
  
seemed impossible. Hermione strained to open her eyes, but managed to  
  
squint. "Mum?"  
  
"Oh God! Your okay, Oh my God, honey. Im so sorry!" Her mother rushed over  
  
and grabbed her hand, which seemed numb to Hermione.   
  
Hermione was glad to see her mother but she couldn't handle it. She   
  
closed her eyes in an attempt to think. Her mind was boggled with thought.  
  
She relied on her sense of hearing. She heard people talking, and small   
  
beeping noises. Then she heard someone crying. Hermione's mind raced, and  
  
with all her strength, she pushed herself up. "Don't come near me!" she   
  
shouted in a voice that she was sure was not her own. This voice was shaky,  
  
tired and sad-the opposite of what Hermione normally was. She dat up in her  
  
cot for awhile and looked around. She was in the hospital. Doctors rushed  
  
from place to place, and cots with others on them were wheeled in. People  
  
stared at her.   
  
"Hermione-it's..it's okay" Her mother's voice was shaky to.  
  
Hermione saw people staring at her sadly. A whole family was surrounding  
  
a cot nearby, and a little girl was crying. Hermione was relieved.   
  
"Where's dad?" Hermione asked  
  
"His business trip was extended" Hermione's mother said.  
  
"She will get me-she won't leave-" Hermione started to panic, and many  
  
people looked over, looking sorry for her.   
  
"Hermione...calm down" Her mother grabbed her hand.   
  
Hermione fell back down and stared at the wall.  
  
"But she will kill me-mum" Hermione started to breath heavily.  
  
"No-she won't" Her mother said seriously. "Now stop"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"You are going back to Hogwarts in six days" her mother said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I came home to find you laying on the floor- you had a concussion."  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered. "I was stabbed-I was lying on the floor,   
  
bleeding."  
  
Hermione's mother said no more, and pulled a blanket over her daughter.  
  
The doctor came. He was tall, old, and his white hair stuck out in tufts on top  
  
off his head.   
  
"Now, Hermione.." He said in a raspy voice. "Your as good as new"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"But.." he continued. "You have some strange marks on your stomach"  
  
The doctor gestured for Hermione to lift her shirt a little.  
  
Hermione did as asked, and was shocked to see the marks on her stomach.  
  
They were long, claw-like marks that made her skin red, and puffy.  
  
The feeling came over Hermione, and she leaned to the garbage can, and   
  
threw up.   
  
"Yes, yes. Well, all should be well soon. You can leave today if you like"  
  
The doctor picked up his clipboard. "Good luck feeling better"  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Hiebis" Hermione's mother said as he left.   
  
"I don't want to go home" Hermione whispered.  
  
"She is waiting for me" 


	9. Hogwarts

This chapter kind of skips a little...sorry :)  
  
Hermione kissed her mother goodbye. "I'll be fine" she said. Hermione's   
  
mom brushed the hair out of her face. "You look great today" her mother  
  
told her.   
  
Hermione was now feeling better, and it was time to go to Hogwarts. She felt  
  
nervous about leaving her mother alone in that house, but her mom told   
  
her not to worry.   
  
Hermione hugged her mom tight. "Goodbye"   
  
Hermione carried her luggage into the train station, and soon was on platform  
  
9 3/4. She looked around for her friends, but found herself mostly looking   
  
mostly for one person. Hermione turned, and saw Ginny bouncing up and down,  
  
her red hair looking like it was on fire. Ginny pushed through the crowd, and   
  
gave Hermione a huge hug. "Hermione you look great!" she squealed.   
  
"So do you!" lied Hermione, Ginny, well, was the same, except for her hair,  
  
which she grew longer-and maybe the make-up on her face.  
  
"My brothers looking for you" whispered Ginny.  
  
Hermione rolled his eyes. "Isn't he always?"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione another hug, and dashed to meet another of her friends.  
  
Hermione stood there for a few seconds, and just looked around.   
  
Her mind was still full of thoughts. She was broken from concentration,  
  
when someone bumped into her. She looked up. He had found her.   
  
"Harry!!" she squealed, throwing her hands around him.  
  
"Hey Hermione!-Wow. You look fantastic!" Harry looked her over, and   
  
smiled.   
  
"I missed you" Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah-" Harry was cut off by Ron, pushing through the crowd, calling loudly  
  
for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said "I'm so glad to see you!" Ron tried to kiss her,  
  
but since Harry was watching, she pulled away. Ron looked at her, confused.  
  
Just then Draco pushed through. "Ah, if it isn't Weasley, and Potter"  
  
"Get out of here, Draco!" shouted Ron.   
  
Hermione looked at him. Wow. He had defiantly changed over the break. He   
  
was-it was hard for Hermione to admit this-hot.   
  
"Where's that ugly mudblood, Granger?" Draco said, looking around. "Good.   
  
She missed the train."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you" Hermione said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"But, I'm right here"  
  
Draco just stared, looking her over. Hermione looked at him longingly,  
  
and Draco returned the look. Hermione could not believe it. She forced her  
  
mind to break the lock their eyes had on each other.   
  
"Okay!" Ron snapped. "You've been a bother for long enough! Get out"  
  
"Fine" he said calmly, still looking at Hermione.   
  
"What was that about?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione snapped out of it. "Well, how 'bout we sit down"  
  
Hermione led them to a compartment, and sat next to Harry.  
  
Ron shot Harry a look, but Harry didn't seem to notice.   
  
Ginny ran in, and sat next to her brother.   
  
"I am sooo excited about this year!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Don't get too excited" said Ron, laughing.  
  
Hermione touched Harry's hand, and Harry turned and smiled.  
  
Ron, however, turned red, and gave Harry another look. The train ride was  
  
great. They talked about their summers, and for once Hermione actually  
  
felt at home. She didn't have one care in the world.   
  
Ron, on the other hand, had many. It seemed he had forgotten a few things  
  
at home. He also was mad at Harry. Ron sat there, most of the time, turning  
  
red, and looking jealous. Finally, the train came to a screaching hault,   
  
and they were at Hogwarts. Hermione waited for Ron to get off the train,  
  
and kissed Harry. She kissed him so emotionally, it was hard for even   
  
herself to believe. She smiled at him, and started to get off the train.  
  
She turned to look at Harry, but saw Draco close by, and looked at him   
  
instead. He looked at her, his blue eyes so deep it made Hermione want to   
  
fall down on her knees. Hermione stared at him for a long time. She finally  
  
stepped off the train, and felt a rush of excitment go through her. Mist   
  
surrounded the castle, and it looked even more magical than ever.. Harry   
  
put an arm around Hermione. She smiled, and they walked towards Hogwarts. 


End file.
